Dark Strength
by Jaded Angel
Summary: Raven has a strange premonition that's affecting her emotions. Can she figure it out and fix it before her emotions go haywire? Will she tell the other titans about what she saw? Read and Find out! R&BB, R
1. Beautiful Dreamer

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anything :-/ If I did, the show would be ya know… different lol, but I give credit to all the right people.**

**A/N: SO this is my first Teen Titan Fic… ever… I'm not gonna lie… it's focused on Raven/Beast Boy, maybe more so Raven then anyone. It will have Rob/Star. Idk… if you have a similar plot, or storyline, or anything, I swear I did not take it! You don't understand I think I have like this really cool "original" Idea, it never is! So if you have a similar story line, Review, tell me, I'll give ya credit in some form :) I'll try at least. ANYWAY… if ya like Raven, Raven/BB, and Rob/Star, take a look at the story, Review tell me what ya think. Since I'm not use to writing this type of story it might be a little weird, but if I continue it'll get better I promise. If the character's are a little OOC, sorry, I can only do SO much! Also it really doesn't have much to do with the comic books ((never read them)) and very little to do with the TV Show ((live by those religiously)). Well, Hope you Enjoy. R&R… ((And any of my T70S show people, heh… I'll attempt to put out a chapter to EGWC :) Please don't hurt me!)) **

**….On to the story!!....**

"Ebony! Ebony! Come on! This isn't a joke!" A woman's voice screamed through the darken park. She stood and looked around. Her hair, pulled into a tight bun as her black dress whipped around her legs from the summer night's breeze. "Ebony!"

"Did you find her?" The tall woman spun around, meeting two deep green eyes. 

"No, I have no idea where she could have run off to, either." The woman sighed, attempting to keep her emotions in check. The green-eyed man gently kissed the woman's head. 

"I'll go look near the lake, go sit for a little while, you're using up way too much energy."

"I'm fine, I'm fine." The woman smiled and began walking towards the swing set.

"Rae… maybe it's time we go back." The green-eyed man stated. The woman, Rae, turned and looked at him.

"Back where?" She asked, knowing the answer.

"Home, they'll be more protection." 

"…No… we promised ourselves we'd give her a normal life." Rae turned and looked towards the swings. "Ebony! Ebony!" 

The green-eyed man shook his head, turned, and began screaming towards the lake.

Rae looked back and watched her husband run towards the lake, shouting their only child's name. She bowed her head, allowing a tear or two to fall.

"We promised." She mumbled to herself.

*

*

*

"Mommy!" A tiny child, no older then five or six, ran to the tall woman, arms outspread, and a huge smile on her face. Her dark purple hair bouncing behind her as her dress fluttered around her pale legs.

"Hello Ebony!" The woman laughed as she hugged her daughter. "Did you have fun with Storm and Eclipse?"

"We played hide and seek. I won!" Ebony giggled.

"Good job." Rae and Ebony turned to the green-eyed man.

"Daddy!" Ebony shouted, reaching for her father. The man smiled and took the child, as he gently kissed his wife.

"Let's go see if we can find Uncle Victor, he has a new game he wants to play with us." 

"Be careful!" Rae said as her family headed to the living room.

"Raven?" The tall woman, turned to meet a redheaded goddess.

"Hey Star. Thanks for letting us come for a visit for the day." Raven half-smiled.

"Yeah, no problem, Storm and Eclipse loves Ebony's company." Starfire smiled and sat at the long kitchen table. Raven picked up her cup of tea and sat across from the Tamarian Princess.

"Ebony loves visiting you guys, and seeing Cyborg and stuff. They're her family." Raven smiled and looked towards the living room.

"…I heard Beast Boy talking to Robin. You know… about Ebony." Raven looked at Starfire. "Why didn't you tell us that she was endangered?"

"Starfire… it's nothing BB and I can't handle. I mean… we're fine." Raven said, unsurely. She looked at her long time friend. The steady green eyes, the long red hair twisted into some, off the face, hairdo, the incredible body, and the soft features that stated unconditional love. "I promised myself that she would have a normal life."

Starfire nodded and looked toward the doorway to see a tiny Koloa Bear rushing to raven. Starfire looked at the purple Koloa bear as she snuggled against Raven.

"How normal of a life can you give her Raven?"

*

*

*

Raven sat at the kitchen table, a huge cup of tea in front of her. Her husband was leaning against the counter as their teenage daughter ranted and raved about living in a giant "T."

"Other kids, other NORMAL kids live in houses. Big houses, small houses, HOUSES! I live in a giant T!" Ebony ranted, her dark purple hair tied back as her dark green eyes glared at her parents.

"You know, Storm and Eclipse are happy, they don't begin screaming at their parents randomly in the night!"  Raven looked at Beast Boy, who was now referred to as either Gar or BB. It took A LOT to anger the changeling, and right now, he was seething.

"Robin and Star don't have to take some weird little syrup thing so that they aren't GREEN! BRUCE and DAWN aren't pale and weird!" Ebony shouted, angry with her parents for even thinking of having children.

Raven sat and listened to her daughter, her only daughter, her only child. Her emotions were generally in check, thank god because Raven knew she would blow up the city. Luckily, Ebony's powers were more control; Ebony could easily go on rants without the Tower exploding.

"I want to live with Daphne." Ebony said a more quiet tone.

"Who?" Gar said, confused.

"Daphne Weathers, her best friend." Raven said, looking at her husband, he stared back at her and then there daughter.

"Why?"

"I told her that you guys were going to Africa and Europe you know further Dr. Logan's research." She looked pointedly at her father. "Her parents offered to let me stay with them till you guys got home."

Raven stared at her daughter. Gar, threw up his arms and glared at his child.

"You know what Ebony do whatever the hell you want!" He shouted, and walked out. Raven watched him, that's not how he felt, she knew it, and Ebony knew it too. The man was sending off so much emotional energy, Raven wanted to cry.

"Mom…" Raven turned and looked at her daughter.

"Ebony… what did we do? We had no choice, we had to protect you."

"From my little old grandpa? Well, great, you guys got rid of him, why couldn't we go back to being normal! Dad created the stupid syrup, he's not green, why couldn't I be normal?!" Ebony looked at her mother, if there was ever a time to want to hide, it was now. 

Raven looked at her daughter.

"Fine… go live with Daphne… I'll call the Weather's in the morning." Raven stood up. "I'm too tired to deal with this." 

"Thank you." Ebony stated and ran up to her room, probably to E-Mail Daphne. 

Raven sat back down at the table and placed her head down. She heard the lamp exploding in the living room. She didn't care.

*

*

*

A tall woman with overflowing purple hair stood in front of the original Teen Titans. They weren't in costume, in their super hero glory. They were ordinary humans, standing in front of an angry woman.

"Mother, father." The woman nodded to Raven and Beast Boy. The woman was no older then eighteen, with a repressed anger to kill. 

Gar was glaring angrily at the child, as Raven stood calm and seemingly unemotional.

"I told you I'd have my normal life. I told you." Ebony stand, anger and upset. Gar scuffed at his only child.

"You're in the middle of a field, red eyed, angry, screaming at your parents, ready to turn into a lion. How normal is that?"

"Scarred?"

"Of you? Ha!"

"You should be!" Ebony was about to go blasting her own energy towards her father, until a black bubble formed around her. "Mother, mother, mother… I'm more powerful then you." Ebony shot the bubble only to have her energy bounce back at her.

"You might have control over your powers, but trust me I have much more strength." Raven enclosed the circle until it formed perfectly around her only daughter. 

"Well sorry, mommy, but we're done for the time at hand." Ebony muttered a few words and disappeared. 

Raven and Beast Boy looked to where their daughter once stood. Beast Boy muttered a few obscenities. While Raven relaxed to find her center.

"What are we going to do?" They both heard Star's small voice. Gar looked from Star to Raven.

"I guess go home, and do some research, before that girl does some major damage." Raven nodded.

"We'll have Storm and Eclipse begin a search for her." Robin said, looking at his two friends.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Cyborg stated and turned to go back home. Robin looked at the two parents and gently redirected Starfire to the direction of the tower.

"Rae…" Gar looked at his wife. She was staring into space. "We'll get her back."

"I just wanted her to have a normal life… this wasn't suppose to happen." And she broke down. Gar smiled slightly and took Raven into his arms.

"She did have a normal life, two parents who loved her more then life, a wonderful family, great friends, and support, she always had support." 

Raven just cried harder.

*

*

*

*CRASH* 

Raven shot up from her bed. She looked around to see one of her crystals on the ground shattered to tiny pieces.

She sat up and placed her head into her hands. 

That was easily one of her longest and most emotional premonitions/dreams. She quickly found her center and tried to relax.

There was no way it was just a "simple" dream. It was too detailed, and it was way too real. Raven pushed the covers off her and looked at the clock. It was nearing six in the morning. She got up and walked to the door. 

She had to keep calm, she needed her tea and then she would come back to analyze the "dream." Right now, her heart was thumping, and her body ached. 

Worst of all… her emotions were scattering. She would definitely have to take a trip through her mirror. 

*

Starfire was making pancakes, a simple enough meal. She was humming softly to herself. Ignorant to the world. 

"Starfire?" The Tamarain Princess turned and smiled brightly to her gothic friend. 

"Good morning friend Raven."

"What are you doing up so early?" Raven asked, a little weary.

"I was hungry." Starfire smiled. Raven nodded and placed her kettle on the stove. "What fell?"

"What?' Raven's eyes shot up.

"I heard a crash… from your room…" Starfire said, unsurely, scared that it was too early to really be talking with the demon-tress of the tower.

"Oh, I… I…" Raven sat and thought of an excuse. But Raven didn't hide her emotions fast enough, and Starfire, the emotion reader of the tower, knew something was up.

"Raven, please, what is wrong?" Starfire asked concern wretched into her face.

"Nothing!" Raven suddenly shouted, a crash heard in the living room. She instantly settled down. 'Maybe this dream of sorts has me more wound up then I thought,' she mused to herself. She looked at Star who was neither scarred nor nervous more like upset.

"I highly doubt nothing is wrong, now please Raven. I know that you can not let out your emotions but—"

"I'm fine." Raven's monotone voice cut Star off. Raven made her tea and left the kitchen.

"Very well!" Raven heard as she left. She knew Starfire was a little peeved, and she'd apologize later. She had her head down, trying to get control over her emotions; she definitely had to get to the mirror now. 

She looked up and slammed into a lean, muscular body. She waited to fall back, instead found two arms wrap around her body.

"Are you ok?" She looked up and was met with two deep green eyes. She pulled away and dusted herself off. She looked on the floor to find her tea in a puddle.

"I'm fine." She said, holding her head, as a sharp pain began to form. She closed her eyes, took a breath, and reopened them to find the same deep green eyes staring at her, with a small cup in his hands.

"You don't seem fine." She was definitely too tired to deal with this.

"Beast boy… I'm fine." She avoided looking up at him and gently used her powers to transport the tea back into the cup.

"Ok, well I'll take this back to the kitchen." He smiled at her and began heading towards the kitchen. Raven watched as he walked away.

'He doesn't change too much; he still lets off a lot of emotional energy… Dammit.' She hurriedly got back to her room.

*

"What's up with Raven?" Beast boy asked as he got into the kitchen. 

Starfire was sitting at the table looking though a magazine, pancakes stacked in the middle of the table.

"I'm not sure, she seemed odd this morning." Starfire said looking at the changeling,

"Odd? She was down right weird." Beast Boy said, pouring a new cup of tea for the gothic super heroine. "I'm going to bring her some more tea, and maybe some Tylenol, she looked paler then usual."

"You are concerned?" Starfire mused. Beast Boy suddenly grew rigid.

"Well, she is my friend." Beast Boy said, thinking he was off the hook.

"Yes, but you seem more concerned then when Robin threw the remote at her head and went to his room." Starfire stated.

Beast Boy looked at the royal alien. "Um…"

"Don't worry Beast Boy, I shall not tell the others." And she went back to her magazine. Beast Boy looked at the alien shook his head and head down the corridor.

Starfire smiled. "Beast boy and Raven, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." She laughed a bit. She was happy that she listened to Cyborg teasing Beast Boy.

*

Beast Boy knocked on Raven's door. His hand was a little burned from the tea.

"Raven! Open up! I got some steaming tea for you!" The door to the room opened. Beast Boy, peered in, he saw absolutely no one in the room. Shrugging his shoulders, he walked in, placed the cup on the dresser, and hurried out. 

Raven came from the shadows, picking up her tea. She looked at the close door and sighed a little. In a quick sip, she finished the tea and turned to her mirror. 

'This is going to be a long day.'


	2. The Road Less Traveled

**Ok, so this chapter is a little weird, all will be explained in the next chapter :). So if you're confuse, that's good, you're on the right track. And I'll explain EVERYTHING next chapter promise :) R&R! Hope you enjoy… **

It was around one in the afternoon. Starfire wandered into the living room. She looked briefly at Cyborg and Beast boy who were playing video games, her eyes then turned to Raven's usually spot near the window, but there was no Raven.

Starfire scrunched up her face and walked further into the living room.

"Have you seen Raven? I have not seen her since early this morning?" Starfire asked.

"Nah."/ "Nuh, uh." Came the responses of the two video crazed boys. Starfire shook her head and walked out of the living room. She began to float until she came across the training room.

"Robin?" She poked her head in and heard the weights clink with the floor.

"Yeah?" Starfire went further into the room and saw Robin in the corner near some weights. He was in a pair of shorts and a wife-beater. He smiled as he saw Starfire. "What's up?"

Starfire looked at the ceiling and back to the boy wonder. "The roof?" Robin's smile widen, as he chuckled.

"I meant with you." 

"Oh… I guess… nothing?" Starfire was easily getting confused. She shook her head, and looked at the teen leader. "Have you seen Raven recently?"

Robin shook his head. "I haven't seen her since yesterday afternoon." 

"Oh." Starfire sat on one of the benches and looked over at Robin. "I am worried for her. I believe she is in her room, and if she is, she's been there all morning."

"That's who Raven is Star. Don't worry about her, she's probably mediating, or reading. Who knows?" Robin shrugged and patted Starfire's shoulder.

"She was acting very weird this morning though. Like… nervous. I don't know." Starfire said with an aggravated sigh.

"Don't worry about Star, she knows if she needs us we're here for her." Robin smiled and squeezed the girl's shoulder. Starfire looked at him and then back at the floor.

*

Raven walked along the dark trails of her mind. She had yet to come across any of her emotional counterparts. She knew right now confusion was a dominate emotion because she walked along the dark road that twisted and turned, and seemed to never end. 

She kicked a small rock and watched as it rolled along the twisty trail. She sighed and lifted up her hooded head. She had been "thinking" for several hours. And other then the conclusion of having a child with Beast Boy and that her child will probably be taken over by her father one day, she was pretty much at her wit's end. 

Whether she admitted it to anyone else, she did have a small crush on the changeling. Ever since he had come into her mind a couple of years ago. She knew he had a crush on the blonde beauty, and probably a small romance with her. However, they hadn't heard from Terra since the defeat of Slade last year. And to her current knowledge, the green changeling didn't have any lingering feelings for the Rock and Roll child.

It was funny she denied every feeling, every emotion that circled Beast Boy, and now, obviously, the boy had to have some sort-of emotion towards her, considering they were to have a child one day. Or, well, she hoped they have a child one day. Her premonitions were generally on target, but she could change the future.

And if her child was to turn evil, did she still want to marry Beast Boy? It was getting too complicated. 

Her thoughts drifted to her father, for lack of a better word. Was he going to interfere with her child's life? According to "Ebony" Raven and Beast Boy "got rid" of Trigon. This was all confusing and annoying. Raven had to find her damn center. Or the chances of her leaving the mirror were slim.

'Err… why the hell is this bothering me!' She mental shouted. She was allowed to be angry, the mirror would not implode if her emotions were set free.

"Because, you figured out BB loves you and you're going to have a child with him, AND the kid is gonna turn on you like a fat guy on a diet!" Raven spun around to meet her counterpart, Anger. In all her glory, Anger stood, smirking with her red cape and hood gleaming. 

The scenery went from Dark confusing trails to a dark forest, with red leaved trees.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." Raven stated, calmly. She looked at the red-hooded counterpart. 

"Oh come off it Raven, you're angry that you can't keep us in check on the outside world. You're angry that you learned in the future, you screw up with the kid. You're angry that you love him, and you want to marry him!" Anger smirked, Raven's eyes turned red as she glared upon her counterpart. "Admit it."

"No." Anger smirked even more and shrugged her shoulders, disappearing into the red leaves. 

Raven's eyes returned to their normal black color as she shook her head. She walked along the red forest, staring up at the hood of red leaves. 

She was angry, she knew it, she didn't want to admit it, oh but she knew it. 

Her thoughts went back to the tiny five-yr old. Her future daughter, at least she hoped her future daughter. The child's dark purple hair, taken from Raven's dark blue-ish hair, forest green eyes like her father, pale skin like her mother, and a personality that had to stem from her father's side. Raven smiled upon thinking of the child. 

Even as a teenager, her looks stayed the same, only maturing. She obviously had Raven's mystical powers but also the ability to change into animals. 

'Older Star is right, how could I give a child like that, a normal life?' Raven mused to herself as she began to float along the darken foot trails.

*

Beast Boy walked along the corridors with his soda in hand. They had enjoyed a delicious Pizza, and his other three fellow Titans went off to do their own thing. There was just one thing missing, he hadn't heard from or seen Raven since this morning when he bumped into her. 

Starfire had searched the Tower and concluded that Raven locked herself into her bedroom. 

There was no doubt that the demonic super hero had indeed locked herself in her room for privacy or meditation. But usually she would be out wandering the tower complaining of how obnoxious he and Cyborg were being.

Beast boy managed to find himself in front of Raven's door and knocked. He wanted to check to make sure she was ok. 

"Raven?" He called. But there was no answer, nothing. He reached for the door handle. It might have been the stupidest thing he'd do for probably the rest of his life. But he was sincerely concerned for the girl. 

He turned the knob and attempted to open the door but it was lock. Not finding this unusual, Beast boy tried pushing the door but it wouldn't budge. 

Time to take some serious action.

*

Raven was back to walking around the dark twisted trails of confusion. After a wonderful verbal fight with Anger, and admitting she was some-what, well very much so, angry, she was free to wallow in confusion. 

There was no easy way around anything, anymore. She was part evil, her child would be a quarter evil. There was no reason not to believe her father could take over her child. But hadn't she and Beast Boy gotten rid of the demon lunatic? 

Raven let out a small growl. She took a deep breath and changed thought patterns. 

Beast Boy.

She smiled a bit. It had been a long time coming, she could freely admit, to herself, she liked the green changeling. He was funny, cute, sweet, and a great friend. There was no doubt he'd be a terrific father. Raven smiled even more as she played with his nickname in her head. 

"BB!" Raven turned to see a smiling Happy counterpart. 

'There's no such thing as a quiet moment to yourself.' Raven thought as she looked at the pink clad counterpart.

"Hi!" The perky, girlie voice said. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Hi." She said, monotoned. 

"So… thinking about BB?" Happy smiled, and then giggled.

"I suppose I was." Raven stated, out of all her emotions Happy had to be the most over-bearing.

"Yeah, he's a cutie. I've liked him for a while. Always got me to laugh. I hope he's exactly the same in the future. Man, our kid is so cute! Isn't she? Those beautiful eyes? Dude, I'll be thinking of him every time I see her!" Happy babbled about. Raven looked at her counterpart.

"You know… the future can change… easily…" Raven stated as the girl named off random qualities of "BB."

"Eh, it COULD, but I highly doubt it. I knew he liked me." Happy went about smiling and giggling. 

"I'm leaving." Raven stated, beginning to walk straight.

"You know… you're allowed to be happy Raven." Raven turned around and looked at the girl. "You are. I know it's hard to find a balance with control and freedom. But it won't kill you to smile."

'Yeah, but it might kill someone else.' Raven mused, and then turned and continued walking. Happy frowned a bit, and then gave a bright smile, skipping in the opposite direction.

*

Beast Boy rammed into the door. He fell back as a bump formed on his smooth forehead. He went from an elephant back to his human form. He let out a tired breath and transformed into a T-Rex ready to beat down the door. 

He raced towards the door, only to fall back on his behind as Beast Boy. He stayed sitting, deciding what animal to be next.

*

"Raven…" The girl turned around to see a light gray colored figure standing over her as she sat near a black lake.

"Who are you?" Raven asked. 

"I'm your void." Raven looked at the light gray counter part.

"My void?" Raven asked, confusion present. 

"I'm an emotion you haven't acquired yet." The gray figure replied sitting next to Raven. "But soon enough, that's why you're already preparing for me."

"What emotion?" Raven asked.

"Hmm… not sure, they didn't give me my job description yet. Maybe Love, curiosity, envy, there's a million things I could be." The gray figure smiled softly.

"Great." Raven mused, unhappily.

"You'll find out soon enough." The gray figure stated, leaning back on her arms. "So, you got a taste of the future." 

"Yes, and it was rather bitter for me." Raven stated.

"Yes, well, things such as that usually are bitter." The gray figure laughed. "Are you going to tell the boy about the child?" 

"I don't know." Raven mused. She really didn't know what she was going to do about anything.

"Why are you so worried about something that's not going to happen for such a long time?" The gray figured asked. Raven looked at her and shrugged slightly.

"Because, it was so real, I don't want her to turn evil." Raven thought about it, she really didn't know why she was thinking about something that won't happen for a while. 

"Do you think its maybe because it hits so close to home?" Raven looked at the girl. She shrugged again. "Didn't you want to be normal?"

"…No…" Raven stated, looking at the black lake.

"I see. You should tell the boy." The gray figure smiled and stood up. "Besides it's not only your child, it's his as well." 

Raven looked at the lake and then back to where the gray figure stood, but she was already gone.

"I don't want to tell him." Raven mused to herself. "I wish I didn't know,"

*

Beast boy stared at the door, still trying to figure out how to get into the room. By now, Raven would be going all demon on him for making so much noise, yet she wasn't there.

"Beast Boy… why not turn into something that goes under, not through?" Beast boy turned, and smiled at a smirking Starfire.

"Because, I didn't think of that." Beast boy turned into a small mouse and slid under the door. 

"Foolishly in love." Starfire laughed to herself.

*

Raven was currently lying on the grass in happy land. She was watching the clouds move along the sky. 

"So?" Raven looked at Happy, who was smiling from ear to ear. "Are you going to tell him?" 

"Why are you bothering me?" Raven asked.

"Because… I want to know." Raven shook her head. 

"I want to figure it out a little more before I tell him anything, maybe I'll get another premonition." Raven stated. 

"You should tell him A.S.A.P." Happy pointed out. Raven looked at her.

"I'll think about it." Raven said, looking back at the sky.

"No you won't." Happy mused, smiling. Raven shook her head.

*

"Wakey, wakey?" Beast boy called out into the dark room. He turned into a cat allowing his night vision to take over. He didn't see, hear, or even sense another being in the room with him. 

This was not fun at all.

He prowled along the floor until he came across Raven's infamous mirror. He peered into the glass and looked at his reflection. 

'I wonder…'

*

Raven walked along the dark rock trail. She decided not to worry about the premonition until she absolutely had too. At least until she had another one. She might have just concocted the dream out of stress, yes, that was it. Stress.

"Oh mommy dearest." Raven spun around, but saw no one. 

"Hello?" Raven called out.

"Come on mom." Raven turned back around, once again, nothing.

"Who's there?" Raven's eyes began to glow a deep red. 'What the hell is going on?'

"Anger never befitted you mother." Raven began making the energy balls. "Tsk, tsk, tsk…" A tall woman with long hair stood looking at Raven. 

"Ebony?" Raven asked, unsurely.

"I knew you had a dark side, but this is ridiculous." Ebony walked along the trails of Raven's mind. "God, look at you, I knew you were a little weirdo at this age. But come on. I can't just have a normal sixteen-yr-old mother. I can't wait to see dad."

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked, confused.

"Warning you." Ebony looked at her nails. "I figured if I found the right wave-length I could send a long distance message to you."

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked. Her head pounding.

"Soon enough mommy dearest. Oh and tell Gar hi for me." And with an evil smirk, Ebony was gone. Raven stood mouth ajar and head pounding. 

'What the hell is going on?!' She mentally screamed.

"Um… who was that? And why does she want to say hi to me?" Raven spun around to meet the same green eyes that would haunt her nightmares. She didn't have a clue what to say. She closed her eyes.

'Oh crap.' 


	3. Follow you down

**Hello! Ok, so another confusing chapter… YAY! I mean… NO!... See I decided that, unconsiously I created this story with two plots, Raven/Beast Boy plot, and the Ebony Plot… this chapter focuses on the Raven/Beast Boy plot. Next chapter, so help me, will be more focused on the Ebony plot. And yes I sort-of explained chapter two at the end. And Raven is somewhat OOC because well… If you found out your daughter was going to turn evil and come after you… wouldn't you be a bit out of character? Heh… I'm sorry? R&R! Hope you enjoy :)!**

**On with the story…******

Raven stood staring at Beast Boy. He looked so confused and worried. She inwardly sighed. She couldn't tell him anything. She barely knew what was going on; other then the fact that her future daughter found a way to travel through time, and enter Raven's mind. But that's not exactly a Beast Boy friendly explanation. If anything it would push him right over the edge.

She had to get out of this mess. Beast boy's unwavering stare was not helping her. She couldn't tell him anything and there was no way out of her own room.

…Her room…

"What are you doing in MY room?" Raven stated, strongly, angrily. It was enough to distract Beast Boy.

"…I… I…" He began to stutter softly. Raven's eyes lit up a dangerous red.

"What have I said about coming into MY room?" Raven's voice was leveled, and eerily calm.

"I was worried about you!" Beast Boy stated loudly. Raven's eyes went from red to black in a matter of seconds. "You're usually downstairs, or meditating, or yelling at Cyborg and me. I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"…I'm fine." Raven closed her eyes, and gently shook her head. She reopened her eyes and glanced into the dark green, worried eyes of her team mate. "Please… leave."

Beast boy placed both his hands up and back up towards the door. 

"I'm leaving." He glanced back at her before closing the door. 

Raven pushed her hood off her head and began rubbing her temples. She fell back on to her bed and began thinking a million different thoughts.

'Screw the Cocktail Party Phenomenon theory.'*

*

*

* 

"Mommy?" Raven looked up and smiled softly at the ten-yr-old girl in front of her. 

"What's up sweetie?" Raven asked.

"Nothing." Ebony smiled and transformed into a kitten. Jumping up on Raven's lap and purring gently. Raven smiled and patted the tiny animal.

"Hey." Raven looked up as Gar gently kissed his wife's forehead. He patted the kitten's head and sat across from Raven.

"So, how is she?" Gar smiled. 

"Better. It's just a little cold." Raven stated, petting the small kitten.

"Is she going to school tomorrow?" Raven shrugged. 

"If she wants too." Gar smirked a bit.

"Enough freedom?" 

"It's not a big deal, Eclipse will get her homework. Besides she barely ever misses a day." Raven gave a side-glance to her husband. "Did you get the job?" 

"Well," He started in a sad voice. "I would hope so; I had about five nurses calling for Dr. Garfield Logan today." 

Raven broke out into a huge smile. "That's great!" 

"I thought so." Gar leaned back. "Did you think about what we talked about last night?"

"I don't know." Raven shrugged a bit, as she listened to the kitten snoring lightly. "Do we want to move away from the tower?"

"It's up to you. We wouldn't leave Jump City." Gar looked at his wife and child. "It might be better for all of us. It's not like we have to worry about daddy-in-law anymore."

"You don't know that." Raven stated, her view getting darker. "He's a very powerful force; I wouldn't put anything past him. Especially death."

"Oh come on Rae, the man… demon thing… went down." Raven shook her head. 

"I really don't want to discuss this." Raven placed the kitten in a tiny energy ball. "I'm going to go put her to sleep."

Raven looked at the shocked face of her husband. 

"Oh, you know what I mean." She smiled and walked towards the kitchen door. "BB… we'll talk to her about this in the morning." 

"Ok." Gar smiled and blew a kiss to the gothic super hero. Raven smiled, shook her head and walked towards Ebony's room.

*

*

*

Raven woke up to the pounding of rain and thunder. She rolled over so she was on her back. The ceiling was occupied by the various shadows made by the gray light from the window. 

Raven closed her eyes as flashes from the new premonition washed over her mind. 

There was a soft tapping at the door.

"What?" Raven asked, groggily, something she just did not do.

"Raven? I was wondering if—" Starfire was cut off by Raven sighing.

"I'm not hungry."

"You have not eaten since… well… a while!" Starfire said, a little more loudly.

"Leave her alone." Raven strained to hear the new voice. "She doesn't want to be bothered." 

Her shoulders fell as she realized it was Beast Boy's voice. She got up and made her way to her door, opening it slightly.

"Actually… I'm a little hungry." She gave a side smirk. Starfire's face lit up as she ran towards the kitchen. Beast Boy looked at her, and then continued back to his room. "I'm sorry." Raven whispered, but Beast Boy wasn't around to hear.

*

After a full breakfast, a game of Cyborg's choice, and a small lunch Raven had had enough of the "bonding" time Starfire guilted her into. She hadn't seen Beast Boy since this morning, and he was possibly the only person she really wanted to see. 

Guilt was definitely shinning through. 

She walked up the long stares until she came to the rooftop of the tower. She opened the door as the scent of rain intoxicated her senses.

She walked over to the railing and leaned against it, staring into the lake. Was everything she did some huge act, to cover up all her little insecurities? 

Or was she just… detached?

Should she tell him about the dream? He did have a right to know. Especially since she had another one. But then she would have to tell him about all those… feelings. And trust me, Raven didn't *do* feelings.

"Hey." Raven didn't have to turn around to figure out who would be on the roof on a day like this.

"If it isn't the boy wonder." Raven muttered sarcastically, not even turning around. 

Robin smirked as he leaned against the rail next to her. 

Two birds of a feather.

"Beast Boy said you had an interesting night." Robin was never one to beat around the bush.

"I suppose so." Raven shrugged, staring into the foggy city.

"Raven, what's going on? I mean, it's not unusual to lock yourself in your room, but for the entire day? You have Star and Beast Boy at their wits end. Cyborg might kill them." Raven turned to see her leader's infamous smirk, his masked eyes, the soft tones of his voice, playing on each other. She hated him.

"It's n—"

"Don't even think about saying nothing." Raven glared at her leader.

'Damn him.'

*

Cyborg was zooming past the other cars, weaving in and out, in and out. He knew every pattern, every road. His lips twisted into an evil smile as his car flew past the finish line.

"BOOYA!" He shouted. Jumping up from the couch, dancing a little dance. He smiled broadly and was about to use his bragging rights when he came across Beast Boy's vacant stare. "Dude… I won… I beat you… where's the whiny voice?"

"Huh?" Beast Boy looked at his best friend. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Cyborg's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Please don't tell me you were thinking about your little girlfriend!" Cyborg looked at the ceiling mouthing words.

"Dude, she's not my girlfriend. And you didn't see how freaked she was after the chick showed up in her head!" Beast Boy pointed to his head and made a weird face. Cyborg looked at the changeling and threw his arms in the air.

"Listen to yourself! You are so worried about her, yet she doesn't care. Get over it." Cyborg pressed the reset button.

"She's our friend and there's something definitely wrong with her!" Beast Boy shouted, jumping in front of the TV.

"This little obsession is a little too much." Cyborg made a tiny space between his fingers.

"I'm going to find out what's wrong! And help her!" Beast Boy began marching towards the direction on Raven's room. Until he stopped and turned around. "But first I'm going to talk to Starfire." He headed in the opposite direction.

"That boy is like a puppy… a love sick, pathetic puppy. She's our friend, my ass, that boy is head over heels." Cyborg continued to mumble to himself as he played against the computer player.

*

"I didn't know you had so many issues with your father." Robin said, leaning against the railing.

"Yeah, well…" Raven shrugged.

Robin turned and leaned his back against the rail, he smiled at Raven. "So, what? Did you have an encounter with dear old daddy?" 

"Not… quite." Raven mumbled. 

"Then what's going on?" Robin placed his hand on Raven's shoulder. 

"Did you… do you…?" Raven looked at the boy wonder; his features urged her to go on. "Do you like someone, but you don't know how to tell them? And you know something that could possibly… change them?" 

Robin's face twisted into a look of remorse and confusion. 

"…I'll make this easier. Why haven't you told Starfire you love her?" Raven was not one for this… type… of discussion, but with her usual tone, and a confused mind. She needed to talk to someone.

"…No…" Robin began shaking his head.

"Oh please. You are so high on Starfire, you'd probably die if you ever came down." Raven said, looking down at the lake.

"…No…" 

"Robin, a secret for a secret." Raven smirked as Robin hit his forehead and brought his hand down his face.

"Fine. I like Starfire." Robin said through gritted teeth. "Don't you DARE tell Cyborg I admitted it!" Raven nodded and looked back at the lake.

"Now, if I where to tell you I had a premonition, that showed you and Starfire married with two kids, what would you…?" Raven turned to see the boy wonder on the floor of the roof. "I would have preferred a verbal answer."

*

"Then he told me to get over it! Can you believe him?" Beast boy had been ranting for quite awhile.

"Beast boy, I wonder, why is Raven sitting so heavily on your mind?" Starfire asked as she sat on her bed.

"…Because she's our friend…" Beast boy said, unsurely.

"I think it's more then that." Starfire smiled. "You like her."

"Who told you that?" Beast boy scuffed.

"Cyborg." Starfire smiled. Beast boy glared slightly at her. "Why else would you be so worried over something, you might have not even really seen?"

"I know what I saw… Starfire. And I'm allowed to be worried about her." Beast boy began to sulk. Starfire smiled a bit. 

"Why don't you go talk to her? You never know, it might be exactly what you both need." Starfire patted the changeling's shoulder and headed out of her room. Beast Boy watched her leave, leaning against the window seat in her room.

*

Raven was still on the roof, basking as the rain slid over her. Robin had gone downstairs after hearing the rest of the premonition. Raven shook her head. She was so no in the mood.

"Raven?" She bowed her head.

"Yes, Starfire?" Starfire walked to the railing, allowing the rain to soak her. 

"I was curious." Raven turned to the alien princess. "Do you have feelings for Beast Boy?" Raven's mouth fell to the ground.

"Robin told you!" Raven's eyes began to glow a bright white. Energy sparked at her fists. 

Starfire, unfazed, smirked. "No, but you just did."

Raven's eyes stopped glowing as the energy balls seemed to settle down. 

"Who taught you that?" Raven stated, turning to face the lake. 'Because I'm going to kill them.'

"Beast Boy." Starfire stated. Raven shook her head.

"Ugh. I like Beast Boy. Happy?" Raven stated. Starfire nodded. 

"Yes, well I knew that. I did not think you would admit it, but I knew that." Raven opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again, growled and looked back at the lake. Starfire patted the girl's back. "I feel your pain."

*

Robin walked into the living room. He sat on the couch ready to enjoy some late afternoon TV. 

"What were you doing with Raven for so long?" Robin turned around and looked at Beast Boy who was standing behind the couch.

"Talking." Robin said. Beast Boy glared at the boy wonder.

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"No…"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Shut up. Gar." Robin smirked as he looked at the TV. He knew Beast Boy's jaw was on the floor. 

"How did you know my name?" Beast Boy asked, nervous. Robin turned around, a broad smile on his face.

"A little bird told me."

*

Raven walked into the living room. She had just dried off and was looking forward to relaxing in her usual spot and reading. Now that Robin and Starfire knew about her little dream. She felt better, even though neither of them had helped her in any way.

It was around seven, but the entire living room was pitch black. Which made her wonder where her fellow teammates were. She turned on the lights and proceeded to the window seat, at least until her eyes landed upon Beast Boy, standing in the middle of the living room. 

"What the HELL is going on?" Raven looked at the green boy; she knew he wasn't going to let her play her little mind games.

"Where do you want me to start?" Raven was never one to easily give in, but she was tired, and he technically had a right to know.

"Just start from the beginning." Beast boy stated sitting down. 

Raven sat across from him, and leaned back. 

"I had a premonition two nights ago. I only get premonitions when something really big is going to happen, soon, that puts myself or someone… close to me… endanger. It could have, possibly, been the longest premonition I've ever had. Meaning there's something big coming. And I seem to be getting similar premonitions every time I go to sleep." Raven watched Beast Boy, making sure he was still on the same page as her.

"What was the premonition about?" Beast Boy stated, trying to stay as unemotional as possible. Raven was actually quite proud.

"It seems that my daughter from the future turns evil. She sent a "warning" through my mind, the girl you saw in my head, that was her. I think she might be coming to the past to stop me from having her. Or, well, stop me from marrying her father. She has some… issues… with me and her father, and well life in general." Beast boy nodded. 

"What your saying is you're having premonitions to warn you about evil demon child, AND having evil demon child warn you that she's coming?" Raven nodded. "Ok, I get it. I don't blame you for being so upset."

"I'm not upset." Raven's tone flattened dramatically. Beast Boy waved her off. 

"So, who's the poor guy that this kid—"

"Ebony… it means dark strength." Raven interrupted.

"If that's not enough of a foreshadowing name." Beast Boy shook his head. "Anyway, who's the lucky guy?"

Beast boy's only answer was Raven's lips crashing with his. Raven pulled away, blushing a tomato red. Beast boy stared wide eyed at the gothic super heroine.

"I believe his name is Garfield Logan." Raven said quietly, she watched as Beast Boy's face was turning from green to red, almost like a Christmas tree. He opened his mouth, the words spilling out before he had even thought the whole situation out.

"Are you serious?"  

***The Cocktail Party Phenomeon Theory, is the theory that a person can not have more then one consious thought. i.e.: If you're thinking about Brad, you can't be thinking about John at the same time. Meanign Raven literally had a million consious thoughts at the same time. Hey, she could, she's half not human.***


End file.
